The Other Fighter
by XWolf26
Summary: Toka has been training with Korin since he witnessed Goku's fight with King Piccolo. But when the saiyans are coming and the Z Fighters need as much help as they can get, he's there. He may be a little strange, but they'll get used to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, chapter one. The story starts after Goku's fight with Raditz. Everything up to the point of the stories beginning has happened as it did in the anime. Alright, Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT**

* * *

Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu had been climbing Korin's tower for awhile now, and the top was finally in sight. Just a bit more climbing.

"Finally!" Yamcha exclaimed, climbing onto the top. Tien came up after him, then Krillin and Chiaotzu. "So this is the place..." Tien said, looking around.

"It is indeed." A new voice said. It was a completely blank monotone. A new figure walked from the shadows. He was tall and had shaggy black hair. He had black lines under his eyes, making it seem he was deprived of sleep. He wore dark blue, lose training pants. He had a white t shirt on, and his hands were in his pockets. He had green eyes, and though his stare was completely blank, it was piercing.

If the Z Fighters could describe him in one word it would probably be... Creepy.

"Master Korin, the visitors are here." He removed his heavy stare from them, turning and calling into the tower. Soon a white cat stepped from the shadows. He stood on two feet and seemed somewhat over weight. Not by much, but still.

"Ah. It's good to see you all. Kami's place is just above." The cat spoke. "Oh, and this is Toka. He'll be training with you." Korin's rough voice said.

"What? This weirdo? Are you serious Korin?" Yamcha questioned. There was a gust of wind and the strange new human was no longer in the place he stood milliseconds before. "You underestimated your opponent and overestimated your own abilities. Then you left your defenses down in that blink." Toka's voice said from behind Yamcha. The former bandit turned around in terror.

"W-what? How did you..." He stuttered. The strange human smiled, extending his hands. "It's nice to meet you." He said, though Yamcha ignored his hand. "Once we get to Kami's place, I'm taking you down." Yamcha challenged. This made Toka smirk. "I look forward to it." Toka replied before jumping up to the outside, levitating there.

"Lets get moving, I don't think it's a good idea to waste time."

* * *

**Alright, that's chapter 1. I know it was short, but another one will follow soon. So what'd you think? I'd appreciate a review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**Alright, chapter 2. Note: There will be another saiyan coming to invade Earth. Okay, Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. **

* * *

Toka and Yamcha were facing off yet again. It had only been a month since their training began, but the two had attacked each other any chance they got. But apart from Yamcha, everyone else got along well with Toka. The strange human was actually very nice, though he was sarcastic, he was easy to get along with.

"I'm gonna win this time!" Yamcha exclaimed. "You keep telling yourself that." The tired human said, lifting one leg to scratch the other. Yamcha was suddenly bursting off the ground, but Toka jumped back, yawning. Yamcha was taking swing after swing at his opponent, but Toka avoided every punch. His eyes were moving around rapidly as he observed everything in hid current situation. This was one of the strange humans attributes, he could analyze things at an astounding rate. He was nothing short of a genius.

An opening.

Yamcha had over extended his arm only by about half a centimeter, but it was all he needed. The strange human grabbed Yamchas arm, sliding under it with his great speed and sweeping out Yamcha's feet. He then whipped the former bandit around before releasing his into one of Kami's trees.

"I win again." Toka said, offering his opponent a hand to help him up. Yamcha smiled, taking his hand and standing.

* * *

The three pods rocketed through space. One held the short prince, Vegeta. The other held the giant saiyan general. Then there was the third one. The shadows covered whoever was inside. They were coming in on a red planet, Arlia. Just a detour for fun.

Their pods crashed into the ground, and the saiyans revealed themselves. First Vegeta, then Nappa, and then the last one. It was a female. She wore the same armor as the others, but it was purple instead of brown. She had long black hair, and she wore a purple scouter.

"And why are we wasting our time here?!" The female glared at Nappa and the Prince. "Calm down Cherri. We're here for amusement and nothing more." Vegeta said. "Hmph..." The saiyan female turned her back on the prince.

"Hey! You down there!" I new voice said. The three saiyans looked up to see two insect like aliens ridding giant centipedes. They didn't get to say another word, a purple beam destroyed them almost immediately. "Don't you yell at me you stupid bugs!" Cherri exclaimed, angered by the bugs intrusion.

Before Vegeta could tell her to stop, she was already flying around and blasting things, and not even he would interrupt her killing. Her power level may have only been 3000 above Raditz and 2000 below Nappa, but she was terrifying in more ways then strength.

* * *

"That's quite enough." Kami said, walking from his temple to the training fighters, his associate Mr. Popo stood next to him. "Uh, Kami, I don't wish to be rude, but all we've been doing is normal training. I find it unlikely that this is the only useful form of training there is up here." Toka said. Kami sighed. "Follow me."

Kami and Mr. Popo lead the fighters to a strange room with a large watch swinging back and forth across the room. In the middle of the room was a circle with a pyramid in the middle. They were instructed to stand in the circle. Mr. Popo explained that it would send them back in time to train. And in a flash, there they were.

The Z Fighters now stood in a desolated battle field, and dead bodies were all around. They all had saiyan tails. "S-saiyans..?" Krillin questioned. "Looks like we missed some serious fun..." Yamcha said, kicking a dead body. "There's bound to be some survivors..." Tien said, looking around. Chiaotzu was looking at a helmet that laid in the wreckage of a building. "Chiaotzu! Come on." Tien said to his life long friend. "Alright!" Chiaotzu called back.

A sudden glow emitted from the helmet, and a saiyan shot from the building and grabbed the small white man by the head. "AH! Tien! Help me!" Chiaotzu called out, his head being burnt by the saiyans power. All the while he laughed it up. "Chiaotzu!" Tien called, watching his friend be killed before his very eyes. Toka's eyes were wide. He analyzed it that moment.

He and his friends had little to no chance of survival.

"CHIAOTZU!" Tien exclaimed, rushing the two saiyans. "No don't!" Toka exclaimed, rushing after Tien. The taller saiyan kicked Tien aside, while the short one rushed for Toka. Toka combated the short ones fist with his open palm, retaliating with one knee at the small saiyans side. But the small saiyan grabbed his leg, throwing him through a wrecked building.

Toka slowly sat up as the saiyan slowly walked towards him. _Damn... _He thought. But just as he was about to be finished, a ball of energy slammed into his side. "Yeah! Spirit Ball!" Yamcha said. The two humans smirked at each other.

Time for a tag team.

* * *

**Alright! End O chapter two. Note, Goku and Gohans training will be mostly ignored and after the next chapter I'll be skipping to the saiyans arrival. Alrighty, please review bla bla bla. **


	3. Chapter 3: A Losing Battle

**Alright, chapter 3! In this version, the humans little scrap with the saiyans in the past (That was a weird sentence) will go a little bit better. But they still gon' die. You know that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

Yamcha helped Toka up, as Toka had helped him up earlier. "Ha! Is that it?" The saiyan said, cracking his neck from a few yards away, were Yamcha's Spirit Ball had sent him. "You ready for a team up?" Toka asked Yamcha as they both dropped into their fighting stances. "Just try to keep up." Yamcha replied.

"Kamehameha!" Krillin exclaimed, firing his Kamehameha Wave at the tall saiyan who held Tien. Tien was released and jumped away from the blast and the saiyan jumped to the other side. "Rrrr... AHHH!" Tien broke out in anger, forcing his open hands together. He forced them apart, making a triangle. Ki formed rapidly in his hands before he fired a triangle blast at the tall saiyan. "Tri-Beam!" The triclops exclaimed.

* * *

"Looks like Tien used his paradox beam." Toka said, watching the blast leave a square hole. "You mean the Tri Beam?" Yamcha questioned. "He shoots a triangular beam that leaves a square crater. You do realize that's a geometric impossibility, right? Paradox Beam." Toka assured.

The humans chat was interrupted as a ki beam exploded between them. The two jumped back from it, and the short saiyan shot out of the smoke after them. Toka extended his arm out, firing a blue explosive wave into the saiyans face. But that didn't stop him. The short, bald saiyan continued on his path and grabbed Toka's arm, throwing him into the air where he shot a beam of triangles at him.

Toka moved to the side, narowly dodging the blast of triangles. But the beam did graze his shoulder, tearing through the strange human's skin. "Gah!" Toka grunted, grabbing his shoulder as he descended to the ground.

Yamcha threw a punch at the short saiyans cheek, but his fist only met air. The short saiyan had ducked under the fist and sent his own into Yamcha's gut. The former bandit coughed blood as the fist in his gut caused a small bulge in his back and his eyes to pop out slightly. The short saiyan then jumped up and sent one flying kick into the former bandits cheek, sending him flying through a destroyed building. Yamcha was lying on his back, fighting to keep conscious.

The short saiyan grinned sadistically as he extended his arm at the fallen bandit. a ball of purple ki formed in his palm and the short saiyan burst into a sadistic laughter as he fires his attack at Yamcha. In an explosion of purple ki, the former bandit was taken from the realm of the living.

"YAMCHA!" Toka exclaimed as he watched his rivals dead body be flung to the area of land between Tien and Krillin and the tall saiyan. The other humans eyes widened as Yamchas mangled body was forced into a rock by the blast from the shorter saiyan. His hair was covering his eyes and nose, but blood was visible and leaking from his mouth.

"Y-Yamcha..." Krillin muttered in disbelief. Tien was just as shocked. Then there was Toka...

The strange human just stood there. His normally expressionless face was now showing shock. But the shock didn't last long. The strange humans teeth clenched and gritted together. His eyebrows narrowed to a glare and his eyes were full of hatred. His body was shaking with rage, and the small pebbles around him began lifting off the ground.

"I'm going to knock out your teeth, make a necklace out of those teeth, and strangle you with the necklace while I stab you with your detached spin! YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" The strange human exploded with rage, bursting forward at the murderer of his rival. The short saiyan turned around and was surprised to see Toka was already right behind him. The short saiyan didn't have time to react before a devistating punch was delivered to his cheek, causing his head to snap back and his body to be thrown into the air, where the enraged human fired a vicious barrage of ki blasts at him. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" He shouted repeatedly while both his comrades and the tall saiyan watched in shock.

As the short saiyan fell from the smoke in the sky, he was met by Tokas knee being rammed into his spin. "I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!" Toka exclaimed. He was pushing himself far past his limits by forcing his ki into his muscles. As he had deduced earlier, the humans had no hope of winning. So he knew he'd rather go out fighting than screaming for help as Chiaotzu had. This last attack would use up the last of his energy and he would die.

Worth it.

The enraged human forced his open palms out to the falling saiyan. "BEGONE!" He exclaimed, a shockingly gigantic wave of ki flying from his palms at the falling saiyan. He weakly turned to see the blast just before it engulfed him. Just like Yamcha, he was dead. But unlike Yamcha, he was going somewhere else.

"Gotcha... Bitch..." Toka said, his muscles having torn and his stamina completely gone. The color faded from his eyes and he fell backwards from the sky. _Yamcha, your death was not in vain... _Was Tokas final thought.

The two remaining human fighters watched as Tokas lifeless body hit the ground, causing a small cloud of dust to be kicked up around him. "No, not Toka too..." Krillin said, backing away slowly from the last saiyan. He was paralyzed with fear and couldn't avoid the triangle beam that soon pierced through his chest. His eyes widened and blood spewed from his mouth as he fell back.

Only Tien was still standing. One final stand from the triclops. He rushed forward at the saiyan, being shot down immediately.

* * *

With a gasp the human fighters awoke back into reality. "What? How?" Toka questioned. He was sure he had died. "You were only sent there in your mind. Your physical being stayed here." Mr. Popo explained. "The saiyans you will be fighting are ten times stronger than the ones you just faced." Kami stated.

"?!" The human warriors were shocked. "I understand if you want to back out now. But after this there's no turning back." Kami said. The human warriors were silent for a moment, before they all agreed to keep up the training.

* * *

**So what'd you think of the fight? I know Krillin and Tiens death were kind of lame, but I just didn't feel like dragging it out too much longer. So what do you think? I'll take all opinions. Good or Bad. Alright, see you all next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

**Alright, FanFiction has done something irritating and messed with how I used to upload files. So things might change a little from before. Alright, chapter 4. Like I stated before, time skip. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT**

Toka was sitting at the top of a mountain. The human warriors had finished their training earlier that day and had left Kami's Lookout.

Instead of going back to Korin's place, Toka had gone out to the mountains alone. He felt something was… _off. _He couldn't quite place it, but he knew something would begin tomorrow that had been out of his grasp before. He didn't know what, but he knew it was there.

Would the saiyans answer this question? He did not know.

The following day was when the three pods landed in East City. The citizens flocked around the pods and talked in panic of aliens.

With a strange _crsssshhhh _noise the pod doors open and the three saiyans slowly stepped out.

The two males grinned at the people while the female glared. Being cramped in that space pod had given her neck pain and that angered her. And who better to take it out on than these humans?

But before she could, Nappa raised two fingers and used his immense power to level the city.

"Nappa, use your head! We're here for the dragon balls." Vegeta stated. Nappa looked at him questioningly, causing the saiyan prince to sigh and shake his head. "What would have happened if one had been in this city?" Vegeta questioned. "… Oh right, sorry Vegeta… I guess I forgot…" Nappa said.

"Not to mention you robbed me of the kill, dipshit!" Cherri snapped, punching the brute in the shoulder. "Focus you imbeciles!" Vegeta snapped, fed up with his team. The only passably smart one was Raditz, but he was too weak and too arrogant. Not to mention dead.

"?!" Was the noise each of the humans, half saiyans, and slug people (A.K.A. Piccolo and Kami) made as they felt the power from the city and were blown back from the wind. "They're here!" Piccolo exclaimed.

Toka was asleep as the blast of power threw his body into a tree, but he was in too deep of a sleep to notice.

"Tien… Is it…" Chiaotzu trailed off. "Yeah. It is…" Tien answered.

Krillin had to hold a tree to keep in place.

"So where do we go first?" Nappa questioned. "We go to the highest power level. That one will be the one who killed Raditz." Vegeta said, his scouter searching for the highest power levels. It beeped and showed three power levels. Two were bunched together and the third was a little ways away from the other two.

"Ah. There they are. Two strong power levels over there," Vegeta pointed to the area of the bunched up power levels. "And one over there." Vegeta pointed slightly west from the other power levels. "We'll hit the first two then after them go to the third, or maybe, he'll come to us." Vegeta said.

So the saiyans burst off into the air after the two power levels.

"Get ready Gohan, they're coming right for us." Piccolo said, looking in the direction of the saiyans that were closing in. He suddenly looked over at another approaching power. "?! A fourth one?!" Piccolo was shocked until it turned out to be Krillin.

"Oh, it's just you." Piccolo said, flashing a smirk at Krillin. "Krillin!" Gohan exclaimed. The two conversed for a moment before Piccolo stopped them. "They're here." Piccolo said, looking up and pointing out the three saiyans floating in the air above them.

A yawn rang across the woods as Toka awoke after a loud boom came from the fighting area. "Huh? Oh, right... Saiyans…" Toka said as he struggled to wake up. It was later in the day, he knew he was late. He could sense all the others were at the battle, and the saiyans had six other small power levels with them.

"Well, I better get going…" Toka said, standing from the place on the ground where he slept. With a burst of blue aura, he shot off into the air.

It was about a half hour since the saiyans arrived, and Yamcha and one of the saiyans Sibamen were in the middle of intense combat. Tien had already defeated one, who Vegeta destroyed for 'not trying its best'.

The humans were getting worried. Where was Toka? He was the strongest one of the humans and he wasn't here!

"Tien, do you have any idea where Toka is?" Krillin questioned the triclops. "No." Tien answered.

"Toka?" Piccolo raised an eyebrow at the short human. "He trained with us at Kami's Lookout to help fight the saiyans." Krillin responded.

Yamcha and the sibamen were disappearing and reappearing throughout the sky, slamming into each other with kicks and punches at high speeds. Each time they struck each other there was a small volt of electricity.

The two landed on the ground and the Sibamen jumped for the former bandit. Yamcha jumped into the air, avoiding the Sibamen and came down at it with a kick that the sibamen avoided. The sibamen jumped for Yamcha again, but he after imaged out of the way and behind him, his hands cupping at his side.

"Kamehameha!" He exclaimed, a blue sphere of ki forming in his palms. He fired the kamehameha wave into the sibamen, sending it into the ground. The impact created a crater.

"Ha! I think it's safe to say we're on a whole other tear than your little green people. I think I'll just take on all the other four." Yamcha boasted. "Well that would be interesting. Too bad I won't get to see it." Vegeta smirked sadistically.

"Oh yeah?" Yamcha said, his guard down. He didn't notice the sibamen was getting back up. "Yamcha look out!" Gohan called out.

"Huh?" Yamcha turned around to see the sibamen jumping for him. It was about to grab him when a wave of blue ki slammed into the sibamens side, cutting it in half.

Yamcha looked over in surprise to see Toka standing on top of the nearby small mountain.

"My first sleep in five days and when I wake up aliens are attacking my planet. Fantastic."

**Toka arrives and Yamcha survives! Yeah, I thought it was stupid how Yamcha was killed by the sibamen. Or sibaman. Whichever. Alrighty, now I don't wanna seem thirsty for reviews, but I like getting them. I see that people have viewed the story. 57, I think. **

**AND I HAVE GOTTEN NO REVIEWS. **

**Not okay guys. I would really appreciate some reviews. K thanks, see you next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Begins

**K then, chapter 5. This chapter will mostly focus on Tokas fight. Aight? Aight. **

The saiyans looked to see the one who'd killed their sibamen. Another loss? The humans cheated in the little tournament, and now Toka had to pay. "Kill him." Vegeta ordered the remaining sibamen.

"Well I'm glad to see saiyan manners are top notch." Toka said as the sibamen launched at him.

The strange human jumped back, the dry grass crunching under his bare feet. The sibamen made their strange screeching noise as the approached him. It was clearly some sort of laugh, but Toka made it priority that it would change to cries of pain within approximately forty eight seconds.

He analyzed the seven feet between him and the sibamen. It took them exactly one second to get one foot. This meant he had seven seconds to kill them.

He extended his left arm and pointed at the middle sibamen with his index and middle finger. The fingers were exactly one centimeter apart. A beam of blue ki launched out of each finger tip, quickly ripping through the air at the first sibamen. It shrieked in terror and jumped back into the one behind it. The beams struck through the sibamen's chest and skull, killing immediately.

The second was stuck under the first's body, so the third and fourth attacked Toka without him. This was key to Tokas plan. If three or four had attacked him he couldn't have fended them off without injury.

The third sibamen got to the strange human first; throwing out his claw clumsily at Tokas mockingly bored looking face. The sibamen was far too careless. Toka easily ducked under the sibamen, while the other was still three seconds away.

When Toka ducked under the sibamen, it over extended its arm by approximately five inches. Toka grabbed the sibamens arm as he had Yamchas months ago. He flung the sibamen around and as the fourth was only a foot away, he slammed the third into it, sending them both away.

The strange human extended his left arm at the two green men, opening his palm and firing his signature blue ki wave at the two. The two sibamen screamed in terror as the power burnt at their face as it approached. It vaporized them in seconds, and the second slowly climbed out from the first and watched in shock. The saiyans were just as shocked.

Toka turned to the last sibamen. "Three down, one to go." The strange human said, yawning and cracking his knuckles.

The sibamen turned and bolted off in attempt to get to the safety of the saiyans. Just as he was in front of them, however, Toka grabbed him by the leg, his normal tired expression on his face.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen." The strange human said, pulling the sibamen back towards him and grabbed it by its head. He then caught the creature by its head, all the while it screeched for help. Toka pulled back his free arm, sending it forward and through the sibamens chest. The saiyans watched with wide eyes as Toka then cleched his fist and ki exploded out of it, destroying the dying sibamen.

The strange human yawned again, only about eight feet from the three deadly saiyans. "Hi there." He said simply to the baffled saiyans.

Cherri grit her teeth, glaring at the human. He'd interrupted their fun, killed their sibamen, got sibamen blood on her armor, completely disrespected them by not showing fear, and all he had to say was "Hi there"?!

She stepped forward, glaring at the strange human. "I'm gonna teach you some respect you pathetic hum-" Toka cut her off by jumping into the air and spin kicking her in the shoulder, sending her skidding across the ground.

"You left your guard down because you thought that you were superior because you're a member of a race that is supposedly stronger than mine, even though my race is still large and yours has been reduced to four in a half." Toka smirked, jumping high on his bare feet and landing fifteen feet from Cherri and away from the other two.

Now Cherri was absolutely livid. "How _dare _you say my race is inferior to yours?!" She exclaimed, her fists shaking at him. Toka found her temper tantrums amusing. "Well for one my race would be smart enough to know it isn't a good idea to send our last female into battle with a dangerous foe." Toka was simply stating facts, and this made it all the more irritating.

"Who is that?" Piccolo questioned the humans as he watched Toka kill the sibamen, show absolutely no fear to the saiyans, kick one of them, then openly mock their strength and intelligence.

"It's Toka!" Krillin exclaimed to Piccolos shock. "That's Toka?!" Gohan questioned. "Oh that's him alright." Yamcha said, watching Toka and Cherri square off.

Vegeta watched the humans and listened. _So this 'Toka' seems to be a dangerous foe. Oh well, nothing Cherri can't handle. _Vegeta thought. "Hahaha! That human isn't gonna be so smug when Cherri is done with him!" Nappa laughed loudly.

"Nappa, deal with the other humans. But remember, the Namekian lives." Vegeta ordered. Nappa nodded in response before launching off at the humans, laughing loudly.

"I'm going to teach you some respect!" Cherri exclaimed, preparing to fight. "Maybe I'll teach you some manners in return." Toka retorted, laughing when a vain popped out on Cherri's forehead from anger.

Cherri rushed forward at the human, unaware of the fact that he'd already analyzed the area, predicted the move she'd make, and had a way to stop the attack and retaliate.

Toka jumped back from the angered saiyan, sending out an invisible burst of energy into the ground that weakened it. Cherri stepped where he had weakened the ground, and it fell out beneath her. As she fell and dropped her guard from the shock and confusion, Toka burst forward and delivered a left knee to her jaw.

She was sent into the air. This was the perfect time for Toka to finish her, but he just let her hit the ground.

She sat up, wiping the blood from her lip and glaring at the strange human. "You seem to think you can beat me with sheer brawn and no brain. This is false. I have both brain and brawn, giving me the," Toka interrupted himself with a yawn. "Advantage." He finished, earning a flash from Cherri's middle finger.

Cherri stood yet again, opening her fists and gathering ki in each palm. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She exclaimed in rage, firing multiple blasts at Toka over and over again.

Toka jumped forward into the hole where Cherri had fell, the blasts sailing over his head and into a nearby mountain.

Cherri panted, her rage starting to fade. "Did I get him?" She asked herself. The ground exploded out from under her and she felt two hands grab her ankles. "What?!" She exclaimed in shock.

She looked down to see Toka smirking up at her before spinning her around by the ankles. He let her go in two and a half seconds, sending her flying into the side of a mountain.

"So how's that plan to kill me going?" Toka asked, walking in front of the saiyan female, who was stuck in the side of the mountain. Again, He could have killed her, but he found mocking her was a bit more amusing.

She ripped her arm from the wall, firing an explosive wave at the irritating human. "Yeah that's what I thought." Toka said, floating above her. He was upside-down just for the fun of it.

**Well that's the chapter. Did you like it? Well it seems I'll never know. I guess I'll see ya next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting Gets Serious

**Okay, sorry about the lack of chapters, but without the reviews (As I've still gotten Zero.) I don't know if anyone even wants the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Vegeta was gritting his teeth as he watched this human make a fool out of Cherri. This had never happened before. Everyone who made the irritable saiyan female angry was murdered. But this 'Toka' was different from them… He was smarter. A genius in fact.

The saiyan prince only had one question. Why was he letting Cherri live when he could have already killed her twice? Was he toying with her? No, it couldn't be that. Someone as smart as him had to have a better motive.

But what?

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

A loud whistling pierced the air as Yamcha was sent rocketing through a mountain by Nappa's fist. The ground imploded as the former bandit smashed into it with great force.

The beaten bandit's eyes were clamped shut in pain and crimson blood was running from his mouth. The pain in his left side showed that one of his ribs was broken.

"Hahaha!" Nappa burst out in laughter. "That all ya got?!" He called down to the beaten bandit, who was too beaten to respond. Nappa had spent the last three minutes kicking the crap out of him.

"Well it looks like you're no fun anymore," Nappa spoke as he pulled back his right arm, white ki gathering around it and coating it up to his shoulder. "Bye bye, it's been fun!" Nappa exclaimed as he was about to throw the ball.

"Kamehameha!"

Nappa turned his head to see the short, bald human firing a blue wave of ki at him. "Oh so you want to die first!" Nappa said, turning and throwing his blast at Krillin instead.

The giant saiyan's blast quickly smashed through Krillin's Kamehameha Wave and rushed towards the short human. "Ah!" Krillin exclaimed in shock as he watched Nappa's blast tear through his. As the blast raced towards the short human, his life flashed before his eyes.

"Tri-Beam!"

Tiens shout interrupted the flash of memories, and Krillin saw Nappas blast knocked aside by Tiens signature move. He looked over to see Tien panting for breath.

"Ugh! Why do you earthlings bother? You're all gonna die in the end!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Toka was ducking and dodging at rapid speeds from Cherri's fists. "I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU LIKE A BUG!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, earning herself a knee in her abdomen.

"You know maybe if you calmed down you wouldn't be getting humiliated." Toka said before back flipping, sending a kick directly at the saiyan female's chin. His bare foot slammed into her chin with great force, sending her into the air where she caught herself.

She wiped the blood that was coming from her lip, as she had bit it with her lower jaw was forced up into it by Toka's foot. "Rrr… And who do you think you are, giving the enemy advice?! Just how arrogant are you?!" She exploded.

"This is coming from the one who was baffled after I landed one hit on her. And I'm trying to prolong this battle to prove a point." Toka said, yawning at the end of his statement. "And what is this point?!" Cherri yelled.

"Do you have any other volume? You're gonna blow out my ear drums ya psycho."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Say please."

"I'M GONNA-"

"Gonna what? Flip out and attack me mindlessly again, only to get beaten back yet again?"

That statement silenced Cherri. How could this be? No one had ever made such an idiot out of her! How could this mere _human _do it all without getting hit once?! Not to mention he still has the ability to mock her, and now he's dropping tips on how to beat him!

Cherri inhaled and exhaled, anger dropping from her face. She bent her knees before rocketing at the strange human.

_About time she got the memo. _Toka thought as he watched her rocket forward. The saiyan female sent a spin kick at the left side of Toka's head, which he blocked with his forearm. The strange human winced and the ground was indented beneath him. The force of Cherri's attack was far more controlled.

Now the fight would truly begin.

Toka shifted his arm, moving his forearm below Cherri's leg and hitting it away with his elbow. He spun around, sending his beams from the five fingers on his left hand.

The blue beams only went through an after image of the saiyan female, but this was of no surprise to Toka.

His eyes moved around at high speeds for a moment before the strange human ducked, Cherri's leg sailing over his head. She had attempted to get him from behind.

Toka placed his hands on the ground, sending both legs up and catching Cherri's leg in his two. He then flipped forward, throwing her at the large hill about forty feet in front of them.

The saiyan female placed her feet on the ground, skidding to a stop about five feet from the hill. "Nice try, but not this time." Cherri smirked. "Ah so you're finally starting to make progress." Toka said, clapping. "A moment ago you would have went sailing through that hill and would have been open to another attack."

"Yeah, and getting me to control my anger will be your greatest and final mistake!" Cherri exclaimed, rocketing forward at the barefoot human.

She held her right fist back as she flew forward at Toka, but when she threw the punch at his face, he caught it with his open palm, causing him to slide back a few inches. Toka pulled back his left hand while his right hand kept her right fist in the same place, and stuck out his index and middle fingers while pulling back his other three. He shifted the placement of his right hand and grabbed her forearm, pulling her arm out before slamming his left index and middle finger into the pressure point in her arm pit and sending out a burst of energy, which gave the attack enough force to disable her right arm.

"GAH!" Cherri exclaimed in pain, pulling back from Toka and grabbing her disabled arm in pain. "My arm!" She said, failing at biting back the pain.

"Hope you aren't right handed, because you won't be using that arm for awhile." Toka said, yawning and cracking his neck.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Vegeta watched in shock at the strange human disabled Cherri's right arm. Even when she wasn't blinded with anger she was no match for this human.

This was bad. Once this human finished Cherri, he would help the others and out smart Nappa. Then Vegeta would have to face all of them alone, not to mention the threat of this 'Goku' the humans Nappa fought kept talking about.

Cherri needed to heal and Nappa needed to pick up the pace, but with the earthlings saving each other constantly it was impossible.

That Toka needed to die and fast.

"Nappa!" Vegeta called out, causing Nappa to stop right after smacking Gohan aside. "Yeah?" Nappa answered, ignoring the beaten earthlings around him.

Vegeta pointed over at Toka, who was yawning and strenching instead of finishing Cherri.

"Kill him. Now."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Eyup, chapter 6! Now I know Toka is Over Powered, but he's been training with Korin every day since he was fifteen and he's now 23. So yeah. He's gonna be powerful. Well thank you viewers! 123 now I think. Even if I don't get reviews, I at least know people are reading. **


	7. Chapter 7: Falling Saiyans

**Alright! Chapter 7! I'd like to thank 4FireKing for reviewing. And yes, you can ask me a question 4FireKing. Okay, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Kill him." Vegeta ordered Nappa. "But what about these other humans?" Nappa questioned. "If they try to step in, they'll have to answer to me." Vegeta looked over at the shocked humans, smirking.

Nappa laughed, nodding in agreement before launching off at Toka. The strange human had clearly over heard the other two saiyans, because he was facing the approaching behemoth.

Just as Nappa was reaching the strange human; however, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.

"?!" Nappa looked down to see Cherri ramming her left fist further into his abdomen. "This is my fight. Stay out of it!" She exclaimed, glaring at the saiyan who was at least two feet taller than her.

"But Cherri, Vegeta said-"

"I don't give two shits what Vegeta said! This is my fight damn it!"

"You're disobeying the prince's orders?!" Nappa questioned angrily, earning himself a kick in the shin from Cherri.

"The prince knows that I am priority one! I'm this race's last female, and you both need me if the race is going to rise again! So what I say goes!" Cherri yelled, causing Nappa to back down.

As Nappa backed up, he felt a hand on his back and heard a yawn. "?!" The two saiyans exclaimed, turning around to see Toka behind them.

The strange human lifted two fingers, his index and middle, and both he and the two saiyans were engulfed in a flash of light.

"**GAAAAH!" **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The humans watched in shock as the explosion engulfed the two saiyans and their friend. They could see Vegetas jaw was just as far down as theirs. Both were equally shocked and confused about what just happened.

"Did… Did he just..?" Gohan trailed off. "Yeah… I think he did…" Tien answered.

"NAPPA! YOU IMBECILE!" Vegeta exclaimed in anger, seeing the large saiyan struggling to his feet, his armor in pieces and a bit of blood dripping from his mouth. Cherri was KO'd on the ground, and Toka was struggling to walk towards a large hill. He'd clearly used up all of his energy.

"What were you thinking leaving yourself open like that?!" Vegeta exclaimed, glaring harshly at the former saiyan general.

"Right… Sorry Vegeta… I don't know what I was thinking…" Nappa looked down in shame. "How many times do I have to tell you to use your head?!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Toka stumbled towards the large plateau. He wasn't going to go unconscious flat on his back. He managed to get there, collapsing in front of the plateau and leaning his back up against it.

He sighed in relief. He may have used up his energy, but he knocked out Cherri and injured Nappa.

The barefoot human's eyes slowly fell. _Probably not a very good time for a nap, but oh well… I can't really control it now… That Goku better hurry up… _These were Tokas last thoughts before he lost consciousness, slumping over with his eyelids over his eyes, as they felt too heavy to keep up.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The saiyans' argument had ended, and now Nappa was attacking the others again. Piccolo in particular.

Nappa pulled back his right fist, throwing it at the Namek's face. The green man narrowly dodged, sending a fist at the brute's abdomen in response. Nappa caught his fist however, picking up the Namek and throwing him at the ground behind him. With a loud crash, Piccolo was in a small crater from the force of the throw.

The large saiyan laughed loudly, but was cut off when he saw a purple flash rocketing towards him. "What the-" The behemoth was cut off as the blur slammed into his gut, causing his eyes to pop out of his head slightly and a bulge to form in his back.

"Don't you touch Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed in anger, his head rammed into the large saiyans gut.

"Now!"

"Kamehameha!"

"Dodon Ray!"

"Tri-Beam!"

"Spirit Ball!"

All four of the attacks slammed into the giant saiyan as Gohan jumped back to a safe distance. In a large explosion, Nappa was on his hands and knees, shaking with rage and shrouded in dust.

"Let's finish this!" Piccolo said, his middle and index fingers on his four head and a dark purple aura was flowing from him. A gold energy was coating the two fingers on his four head.

"**Special Beam Cannon!" **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Yeah I know, the chapter was kinda short, but oh well. By tomorrow the next chapter will be out. Probably. Okay, thanks for reading and see you next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8: Bravery

**Alrighty, chapter 8! The story is now at 227 views! So that deserves a cool beans. Oh, and this chapter is going to be really long to make up for the really short last chapter. But anyway, I don't want to waste anymore of your time. On to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"**Special Beam Cannon!" **

Piccolo quickly moved his two fingers from his forehead and aimed them at the behemoth saiyan.

A green beam being circled by a purple, spring like beam was launched from Piccolo's fingers and came at Nappa in a drill-like motion.

"What?!" Nappa exclaimed in shock, watching as it came at him with great speed.

"Ugh!" Nappa grunted, moving to the side in attempt to avoid the drill-o-doom. He managed to save himself, but yelled in pain as the blast tore through a good portion if his right shoulder.

"Ah! Damn you!" Nappa yelled, grabbing his right shoulder in a poor attempt to stop the bleeding.

"?! It missed?!" Yamcha questioned, leaning against a mountain wall due to his injuries. "Damn…" Tien muttered, watching Nappa's face contort with anger as he stood.

"Now what do we do?" Krillin questioned, his fear showing. The humans were in a small panic, and an unexpected voice broke the panic.

"Calm down!" Chiaotzu exclaimed, silencing the earthlings. "I have a plan."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Eh..?" Toka's eyes slowly opened as he regained consciousness. "Oh… Right… Fight to the death…" He muttered, shaking off his need for sleep.

He slowly stood, putting his hand on the mountain wall for balance. He slowly began walking towards the battle field where his comrades fought Nappa.

"Hold it right there!"

"Oh for the love of Kami…" Toka muttered as he turned around to see Cherri beginning to stand, still not having feeling in her right arm. This was obvious as it hung freely at her side.

"Trying to run away from our fight huh? Well I won't have it! You are going to fight me and I am going to win!" Cherri exclaimed. "Persistent one," Toka interrupted himself with a yawn. "Aren't you?" He finished.

"Shut up and fight me damn it!" She rocketed forward at the barefoot human, who was just shaking his head in disappointment.

She jumped into the air as she got into rang, sending a left legged kick at Toka's chest. Toka held up his arms in an X formation, blocking the kick with his arms.

Toka knocked aside the saiyan female's leg with his left arm before jumping forward at her, ramming his right knee into her abdomen.

"Gah!" Saliva feel from Cherri's mouth as the wind was knocked out of her before the force of the knee sent her backward, skidding on her back across the ground.

"Now what did we learn?" Toka questioned, walking towards Cherri, who was struggling to get back up. His hands were jammed in his pockets.

Cherri turned around quickly, using her left arm to fire an explosive wave at Toka, who was only about five feet away.

When the blast stopped, Toka was standing in the same place, his arms up in the same X block from earlier. His shirt had been torn by the power of the blast.

"Son of a bitch ripped my shirt." Toka muttered to himself, putting his arms back in their normal position at his sides, hands in his pockets once again.

Cherri was glaring at the strange human in a silent fury. "Don't make faces; your face will freeze that way." Toka said, invoking Cherri's wrath once again.

She jumped from the ground, coming down at Toka with her leg strait out in a plan to smash it down on his head.

The strange human jumped back from the area, watching as Cherri smash into the ground with mild amusement.

"**Cherri Bomb!" **

A large pink ball of ki burst from the dust at Toka.

"Oh shi-" Toka was cut off when the bomb got about two feet from him and exploded. He was sent flying back into the mountain.

"Got you, you jack ass!" Cherri exclaimed, pointing with her left hand at Toka, who was stuck in the mountain wall.

"Ha! I get it. Cherri Bomb. Like a cherry bomb, and your name is Cherri! Punny." Toka said, tearing himself from the wall.

"…" Cherri's left eye twitched.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Following Chiaotzu's plan, Krillin ran around Nappas left while Piccolo ran around his right.

"Ha! You think that's gonna work?" Nappa turned to Krillin, removing his hand from his wounded arm.

He fell for it.

Blood suddenly spewed viciously from Nappa's wounded arm. "GAH!" Nappa exclaimed, grabbing his arm in a poor attempt to stop the bleeding. He felt light headed.

"How is this happening?! The bleeding had all but stopped…" Nappa questioned. He noticed Chiaotzu was glowing blue with his arms aimed at Nappa. He was using his psychic powers to make Nappas blood pour faster out of the wound.

"You!" Nappa exclaimed, moving his good arm back and charging white ki in his hand. The white ki covered his arm just before he threw the gigantic blast at Chiaotzu. It was the same attack he would have used to finish Yamcha earlier.

Chiaotzu held up his arms before him in shock, soon being engulfed by the blast.

"CHIAOTZU!" Tien exclaimed in shock as he watched his life long best friend be vaporized.

Nappa gathered ki in his good hand, cauterizing his arm wound with it. "Ah," Nappa stood. "That's better." The brute cracked his knuckles. "Now onto business!"

Nappa looked around at his foes, picking which one to kill next. He looked up to see Tien rushing down at him, right fist pulled back to clock the brute.

Nappa reached up, catching the triclops' fist in his left hand before pulling back his right. Nappa laughed as he sent out a right hook, soon feeling his punch connect and watching Tien go sailing off to his left. The force of the punch had sent him that way after it hit him in the right cheek.

The triclops was thrown into a plateau. He crashed into the middle of the plateau. The rocks fell, crashing down on him.

Nappa was no longer wasting time. He turned to his left where Krillin stood, launching off towards the short human.

Krillin had no time to react. Nappa's fist sent him sky rocketing into the ground, creating a mammoth sized crater.

Nappa turned to Gohan and Piccolo, who were standing next to each other on the ground, each awaiting Nappa's attack.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Toka was blocking and dodging the rapid flow of punches and kicks from Cherri. He knew this wouldn't last too much long. She was clearly exhausted.

Just as he had predicted, the on slot of attacks stopped and Cherri stood in front of him, panting for breath. "Are you done? Because I've kind of got some friends to save over there." Toka questioned.

"RA!" Cherri exploded, sending a kick at his left arm. Toka caught it with ease. "That's it." Toka said, using his right index and middle finger to jab her right in the bend of her leg. He then sent out the burst of ki that disabled it.

"GAH! Damn it! Not again!" Cherri exclaimed, pulling her leg back and grabbing it in pain. "Have you learned your lesson yet?" Toka said, watching her writhe in pain.

"Screw you!" She spat back. Toka shook his head in disappointment. "Whatever. I'm going to go save my friends." Toka said, turning around to go fight Nappa.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Aren't you going to finish me off?!" Cherri questioned, glaring daggers at Toka. The strange human turned his head, looking over his shoulder at the saiyan female.

"I'll let you live. I find your presence amusing and enjoyable." The strange human stated blankly before bursting off towards Nappa. "Hey! Get back here! What the hell was that even supposed to mean?!" Cherri called after him. But he was already gone.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nappa had been fighting Piccolo and Gohan at the same time. He ducked under a punch from Piccolo, but felt Gohan's fist ram into his abdomen. This had little to no affect. "HA! Nice try kid, but not this time." Nappa picked Gohan up by the fist, throwing the small saiyan into Piccolo. The two went flying about fifty feet back from the brute.

"HAHAHA! Is that all? A minute ago you were so confident! Was that little white thing just that big of an inspiration?" Nappa mocked.

"NAPPA! LOOK OUT!" Vegeta suddenly shouted. "Huh?" Nappa turned to see an enraged Tien on top of the plateau he was once smashed inside.

"You bastard! His name was Chiaotzu, and he was my best friend! I'm going to kill you for what you've done!" Tien exclaimed, his hands in a triangular position.

"TRI-BEAM HA!" Tien exclaimed, firing the Tri-Beam. But it was different from before. It was larger and much more powerful. It even scared Nappa.

"NO!" Nappa exclaimed, being engulfed by Tiens sheer power. "AHH!" Nappa yelled as the attack tore at him with all its might. In an explosion of light, all was invisible.

But soon it came back. Nappa was now in a giant crater on his hands and knees. He soon got up and floated from the crater so Tien could see him.

_Damn… Even after all that… I'm sorry Chiaotzu, I've failed you… _These were Tiens final thoughts as he fell forward and into Other World.

"Tien!" Yamcha exclaimed in shock and despair, watching his friend fall and feeling his energy disappear.

"That's it! No more! This ends now!" The former bandit said, ignoring the pain from his wounds and cupping his hands at his hip.

"**Ka… Me…" **The former bandit spoke, his voice being powerful enough to be heard throughout the land.

"**Ha… Me…" **Blue ki began forming rapidly in his palms.

"**HA!" **He forced out his palms, sending the gigantic Kamehameha wave at the behemoth saiyan.

"Damn it not again!" Nappa exclaimed, putting up his arms in a sad attempt to block. The blast engulfed the giant saiyan with ease.

"Gotcha…" Yamcha said, falling forward because he lacked the energy to keep himself up. He felt someone catch him and set him down lightly.

Looking up, he saw it was Toka. "You're late." Yamcha said, smirking at his rival. "A wizard is never late or early. He arrives precisely when he means to." Toka responded.

"You got that from Lord of The Rings, didn't you?" Yamcha questioned. "Eyup." Toka answered before bursting off towards Nappa, who was lying on the ground in pain.

"**Time to finish this!" **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Yeah! Cherri's down, Nappa's demise is inching closer, Tien's dead, Chiaotzu's dead, and did… Did Toka just borderline hit on Cherri..? **

**YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**I'm rather proud of this chapter. It's my longest chapter out of both of my stories. Took up 6 pages in Microsoft Word! **

**YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH AGAIN!**

**So I like this chapter, but what about you guys? I would like to know. See you tomorrow with the next chapter! (Probably.) **


	9. Chapter 9: Toka's Gates

**Okay, chapter 9! This chapter should also be relatively long. K? K. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"**This ends now!" **

Nappa's eyes snapped open as he heard Tokas yell. He winced as he sat up. Burn marks were dispatched throughout his skin due to Tien and Yamcha's attacks.

_What?! This guy?! But I thought Cherri was… Oh no… Has he already killed her?! And I don't have the strength to fight him… _Nappa thought, knowing his demise was imminent.

Toka was flying at Nappa at top speed. He had to kill the behemoth before the last saiyan stepped in.

Toka pulled back his left arm, blue ki swirling in his palm and running up his arm. The ki on his arm spiked up like fur on a threatened wolf's back. The ki began forming at rapid speeds into what resembled a wolf with it's mouth open in mid bark. Inside the mouth was Toka's hand with a large ball of ki in his open palm.

"HOWLING CANNON!"

The gigantic wave of ki shot from the wolf mouth, making a noise that resembled a howl of a wolf. The area was lit up in a dark blue shade from the wave. The very Earth shook in terror of the power of this attack.

Nappas eyes widened in shock and terror. His very life flashed before his eyes and he was sure he was going straight to hell.

"AND STAY OFF MY DAMN PLANET!" Toka yelled over the howl of the blast just before it collided with the colossal saiyan.

"**AHHHH!" **

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Vegeta watched with wide eyes. That human had not only disabled Cherri and left her to lie in the dirt; he'd killed the former general of the saiyan army.

"This can't be…" Vegeta muttered in utter shock. If that 'Goku', who he presumed was Kakarot, had done this, it would have been to no shock to him. But this human had just obliterated one of the strongest saiyans that was on Planet Vegeta before it was destroyed.

He'd made a mockery of the saiyan race.

He had to pay.

The saiyan prince clenched his fists, the ground indenting under him. His light purple aura flared out around him.

"This ends here, Human trash!" The saiyan prince exclaimed, bursting off into the air and causing a sonic boom as he did so. He was rocketing through the air right at the barefoot human, who was awaiting his arrival.

"Come and get me, primal baboon!" Toka retorted, forcing both arms to his sides with his forearms pointing out towards the approaching prince.

Blue energy spheres formed in each open palm as Toka shook with the power that was flowing through his veins. The power that had been sealed away long ago. Now was the time to use it.

"Feel the force of the pack!" Toka exclaimed, throwing the two energy spheres at Vegeta. As they left his palms, however, they took on the shapes of wolf heads. Toka threw out another two that transformed into wolf heads as well. Each head was bigger that the last.

He continues throwing the wolf heads until twelve were heading at the prince. "Face the pack leader!" Toka cupped his hands together at his side, much like he would for a kamehameha wave. A gigantic ball formed in his cupped hands.

Toka's face was in a snarl, and his lower left canine tooth had become what looked like a sort of fang. The blue ki continued forming until it was big enough to press against Toka's palms and push them apart.

All of Toka's canine teeth had become fangs and the others were sharpened.

"WOLF CANNON!" Toka forced his hands forward, throwing a colossal wave of ki at Vegeta. The wave's front turned into a wolf head, snarling at the prince in anger.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks. _What the hell?! How much power does this damn earthling have?! _He thought as the wolf heads closed in on him. He flew backwards, shooting blasts at the heads to stop them.

Suddenly the heads turned back. The prince was about to start mocking, when he saw they were just regrouping with the gigantic Wolf Cannon. The pack leader.

"You think you can win?! You're a fool, human!" Vegeta exclaimed, bringing his hands to his right side as purple, lightning like ki traced around his body.

"**Galick...!" **Purple lightning ki gathered in the prince's palms as he prepared his attack.

"**Gun…!" **Vegeta's body glowed purple as did the sky around him.

"**FIRE!" **The saiyan prince fired his attack at Toka's.

The two super powers collided in the sky, causing lightning to strike all around them. The ground and the air vibrated from the sheer power of these beings.

"IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND I'M GOING TO LET YOU WIN, YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!" Toka shouted over the roar of the blasts.

His eyes weren't green anymore. They were a dark blue. He was serious now.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cherri watched in shock from the ground as Vegeta and Tokas power collided. This was amazing. She'd never seen a fight like this. It almost scared her.

But out of all of it, what surprised her most was Toka's sudden change. Just a few minutes ago he was that strange, mocking human. And now he was a serious warrior, fighting to protect what he knows and loves.

But besides all of that, the female saiyan was still trying to wrap her head around what he'd said to her last: "I find your presence amusing and enjoyable." What in the hell was that supposed to mean?!

Was it just a little joke of his? Was he just trying to mess with her? Was he simply stating a fact as usual?

Cherri shook her head. _Focus! The prince is in a battle and you're thinking about some compliment from the enemy? Idiot! _She told herself in her thoughts.

But something else was bothering her much worse than the compliment.

_Why do I want to root for the human?! _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The two beams were growing larger and larger, pushing at each other in attempts to push the other back far enough to hit the one who originally fired the attack. But once one beam budged even a little, it just forced its way back to its original position.

This was a game of who ran out of energy first. And that would have made it Vegeta's game if Toka hadn't had his sealed power. For once, it had come in handy.

Toka's brain was working over time as his eyes moved around at a terrifying speed. His pupils couldn't be seen clearly due to the speed of their movement.

Toka couldn't find an answer until he remembered the rest of the pack. But he couldn't move from his position to order them. If he even twitched a pinky he could be over taken by Vegeta's attack.

_So I have to open the Mind seal… _Toka thought while closing his eyes. Slowly, a gold glow coated his body.

_Mind Seal, OPEN! _

The golden glow moved over Tokas body to his head, being sucked into his eyes. "AHH!" Toka exclaimed as the power ran through his skull and brain, penetrating his mind and intensifying the power of it.

The whites of Toka's eyes were now golden, and all expression left his face. His eyes suddenly widened and all of what was left of the pack flew forward at the saiyan prince.

"What?! Damn it!" Vegeta exclaimed as he watched the pack fly around his beam and at him. What kind of ki control and power does this Toka have anyway?!

The wolf heads clamped onto Vegeta with their searing hot ki teeth. Not only did they tear into his flesh, but they burnt it too. And just when he thought it was over…

The wolf heads suddenly glowed white, and in an explosion of light, engulfed the saiyan prince. "GAH!"

His Galick Gun disappeared as the wolf heads exploded, and Tokas Wolf Cannon whipped through the wind with such force that the sound barrier shattered around it. Vegetas eyes widened as the smoke cleared just in time for him to see the blast was only inches from his face.

The saiyan prince held out his hands in a sad attempt to hold the Wolf Cannon back, but only got burnt palms as a result. It quickly over took his arms, then the rest of his body.

Toka watched as Vegeta was thrown through multiple mountains with mild amusement. The gold disappeared from his eyes and the blue coating on his body disappeared as well.

_Seals of Mind and Instinct closed… _Toka thought as he slowly floated back down to the ground. When he landed, he fell to his knees coughed up a small amount of blood. "My head is pounding and I think my muscles are about to explode… Note to self, _Never _open two gates at the same time again…" Toka leaned forward so his forehead was on the ground. He slowly fell further until he was lying there flat on his stomach.

"I AM ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY PERCENT DONE!"

"Kami damn it…" Toka looked up to see the beaten and battered Vegeta standing on top of the first mountain he went through.

The saiyan prince had a ball of white energy in his right hand. "This is it! You should have given up long ago! Now you'll face my true form, human trash!" Vegeta exclaimed, sounding like a bit of a mad man.

He threw the white ball into the air. When it got into the air, it exploded to greater size. Vegeta's muscles suddenly bulked out and fur began to sprout all over his body. He began growing to greater size.

"You should feel honored! Not many get to see me like this!" Vegeta exclaimed as he began taking on ape form. He grew to giant size and the mountain was crushed beneath him.

"You die first, human trash!" Vegeta exclaimed before a purple wave of ki shot from his mouth at the strange human.

_Damn… If I had some energy left I could open the Gate of Speed and be out of this but… Looks like its over. _Toka thought as he watched the wave approach. He closed his eyes as he felt the heat of the blast approach.

But just as fast as it appeared, it was gone with a gust of air. But the strange human could still hear it in the distance. "Huh?" Toka opened his eyes, noticing a strange man in a Turtle Hermit Gi. The same one that Krillin and Yamcha wore. His hair was about as strange as Toka when he makes first impressions. And that's saying something.

"Hi there!" The man said with a goofy smile. Toka raised an eyebrow at him before he realized who he was.

"**Took you long enough, Goku." **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**YYYYEEEAAAAAAHHHHH! **

**Nappa's dead, Vegeta is in Oozoro/Great Ape mode, Toka has little to no energy left, Cherri is… Doing what now? Oi... And Goku has arrived! **

**Okay, I'm going to explain this now before people flip out. Humans don't use the full percent of their muscles, brain, or any of that. The Gates Toka uses let him unlock his muscles or brain to a higher percentage. The Instinct one he used was to unlock both muscle power and regain the instincts that humans have lost through advancements. K? K. **

**Sorry for the late upload, but I've been a little busy. The new chapter will be out soon enough. But I'd like to know what you think if this one. **

**See you next chapter! **

**XWolf26, out for now. **


	10. Chapter 10: Heroes of All Kinds

**Alright, milestone n' whatnot! Chapter 10! Thanks to the Guest who asked for the next chapter. Sorry for the long time it took to update, but as reward for your patience I'll be finishing the saiyan saga with this chapter! Okay, onto the chapter! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"**About time you showed up, Goku." **

The kind saiyan laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Heh… Sorry. But thanks for holding them off… Uh…" Goka thought for a moment, trying to think of Toka's name, not sure if he'd met him before.

Toka rolled his eyes. "We haven't met." The strange human stated plainly. "Oh! Thank goodness…" Goku responded, scratching the back of his head once again.

"I'm Toka, but that isn't important now. I've got energy to regain and you have a giant monkey man to fight." The barefoot human stated, pointing to the Great Ape Vegeta who was laughing as he shot blasts at Piccolo, Gohan, Yamcha , and Krillin.

"Right." The kind and happy expression left Goku's face to be replaced with a dead serious glare. His white aura exploded out around him as he flew at the ape that terrorized his friends.

Toka lay back against a rock as he watched the wild haired saiyan burst off after Vegeta. "So this is it."

"The Final Battle begins."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Piccolo flew quickly to his right, narrowly dodging a mouth beam from the giant. The Namek watched as the purple beam crashed into the earth, exploding into a white light that made him lift an arm to shroud his eyes from the blinding light.

When it faded, the ground that had been unfortunate enough to dare come in contact with the attack was obliterated, a crater all that was left in the attacks wake.

"?! That power is unbelievable…" The Namek said to himself as he looked at the gigantic crater in disbelief.

As Piccolo was destracted, the Ape Vegeta pulled back his right fist, laughing all the way. Vegeta threw the fist at Piccolo at a terrifying speed. The Namek turned around just in time to see the fist about to slam into him. The power of the deadly strike was enough to hurl Piccolo through the air and into a mountain side.

Piccolo broke from the wall and fell to the ground with a thud. "Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed as he watched his mentor fall.

Vegeta turned to face Gohan, laughing sadistically as he prepared another mouth beam to finish the young hybrid.

"KAIOKEN!"

Vegeta turned his head in surprise at the new voice, only to be greeted with a sharp pain in his left cheek. He stumbled back, grabbing his cheek in pain. He noticed a man in an orange gi with strange hair who was engulfed in a crimson red aura.

"Goku!" Krillin and Yamcha exclaimed in unison. "Father!" Gohan said after them. "Goku..?" Piccolo chocked out, looking up from his place on the ground.

"So you've finally shown up, Kakarot." The giant Vegeta said, smirking sadistically at the wild haired saiyan before him.

"Lets get one thing straight, my name is Goku and I might be a saiyan, but earth is my home! And you can't have it!" A white aura exploded out around the wild haired saiyan.

Goku flew at Vegeta with shocking speed. He slammed one fist into the giant's cheek, but only got a sickening laugh in response. Goku know he only had one chance at winning right then.

He had to use the Spirit Bomb.

But how would he get the chance? Vegeta was clearly too fast to give the wild haired saiyan enough time to charge the lethal attack.

Goku was thinking this over as he narrowly dodged the giant ape's attacks by using the Kiaoken times three.

One giant hand flung out to grab him on his right, but Goku flew to the left. There he was confronted by Vegeta's other hand. The two hands came at him from both sides as the Great Ape attempted to squash Goku.

The wild haired saiyan flew up immediately, dodging the hands but then being stopped to clasps his hands over his ears after the sonic boom from the loud clap hit his ear drums.

When the stun-like affect was gone, the Earth raised saiyan was confronted by Vegeta's mouth beam. It slammed into him with the force of a train, pushing the wild haired saiyan into the ground and creating a mammoth sized crater.

"Father!" Gohan exclaimed as he watched his father be thrown into the ground like a rag doll. "Gohan, it's up to you and me to stop Vegeta from killing Goku! You ready to put the plan into action?" Krillin questioned.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cherri watches from the side lines as the prince rampaged. She had decided to keep her eyes off the blux ball, knowing if she were to transform she still wouldn't be able to do anything due to her disabled arm and leg. She'd only be a bigger target. Not to mention she still didn't have control of the form.

So she just sat there until she watched Kakarot be knocked down. "Woo! Go Prince Vegeta!" She blurted out. This was a mistake.

Vegeta turned around, glaring at the female saiyan. He was fed up with her arrogance, recklessness, and overall failure on this mission. He opened his mouth wide, a ball of glowing purple ki forming in it.

_Oh no… He wouldn't really kill me, right?! _Cherri thought frantically. But all hopes of this just being an empty threat were dispelled when Vegeta fired the gigantic beam at the downed female.

Cherri watched in shock and despair as the wave-o-death rocketed towards her at a terrifying speed. Was this really it?

She watched with wide eyes as her life flashed before her eyes, and for once, she felt bad for what she'd done. All of what flashed before her eyes was senseless murder.

_So this is it… This is punishment for my terrible deeds. If I could have a do over, I'd take that option in a second. _Cherri thought as she closed her eyes, excepting her fate.

"Gate of Speed: Open!"

Cherri suddenly felt herself being grabbed off the ground and carried with great speed from the blast radius. The female saiyan opened her eyes and was shocked to see the human who'd disabled her smirking down at her.

"Wha- You?! Why'd you bother saving me, your enemy?!" Cherri questioned as the strange human kicked up dust behind him, his legs moving at shocking speed. "Me let a pretty face like yours go to waste? No thanks." Toka answered without hesitation, jumping through the air.

Cherri's cheeks burnt a bright red. There was no thinking about it that time; he was defiantly hitting on her. Toka landed behind a large rock, setting the female saiyan down before sitting down himself and grabbing his legs in pain.

"You're joking, right?" Cherri asked Toka, who was muttering something to himself like "Damn gates, why do they have to mess up my muscles so much?"

"Not at all, my legs really do hurt." He answered plainly, knowing it would irritate the female saiyan. "NOT THAT YOU IMBECILE!" Cherri snapped, earning a laugh from Toka.

"Simply stating a fact as I did last time we spoke to each other." Toka referenced his last compliment. "So that's really why you saved me?" The female saiyan pressed on. "Well I knew from the start that near the climax of this battle Vegeta would attempt to kill you, thus proving that point I mentioned earlier."

"You never told me what that point was!"

"Oh right, it was to proved that the saiyans don't care for your existence, and to prove that you'd be better off here."

"What?! Do you really think that your friends would possibly even consider letting me in? You are an idiot."

"You know the green guy? His full name is 'Demon King Piccolo.' He also attacked the planet, not once, but twice. Now we accept him too."

"And what even makes you think I'd join you?!"

"Because you have no where else to turn." Toka answered simply. "And for extra incentive, don't you wanna pay Vegeta back for trying to kill you? Or repay me for saving your life?"

"…" Cherri remained silent. She knew he was exactly right. "Well… Why would you even want me to join you?"

"Another answer, another day. Now then," Toka reached over, jabbing her disabled arm and leg, giving them both feeling and movement back. "I trust you'll do the right thing." The barefoot human said, leaning back against the rock and closing his eyes.

Cherri just stared at him in shock for a moment. Did he really trust her enough to give her her strength back? Was he really foolish enough to leave his guard down in front of someone who could easily kill him?

But he was right. Cherri wasn't going to attack him. She was far too pissed at Vegeta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gohan flew through the air around the giant ape. Vegeta was turning to swing at the young hybrid. Gohan managed to barely dodge one fist, but was greeted with the other. This sent him sailing into a mountain. "HA! Nice try child." Vegeta mocked.

"DESTRUCTO-DISK!"

"What?!" Vegeta turned around in surprise, watching a gold disk fly at his tail in attempt to chop it off. The saiyan prince quickly jumped up, avoiding the slicing desk.

"Damn!" Krillin said before looking up in shock as he watched the giant ape come down on him.

The short human attempted to fly back, but his legs were still caught under the weight of the behemoth. "AHHH!" He screamed in pain as he felt his legs be crushed.

"Oh I'm sorry did I step on your legs? Don't worry, it'll be over soon!" Vegeta laughed, lifting his foot and starting to bring it back down on the short human, who was still screaming in pain from his legs.

"**Cherri Bomb!" **

Vegeta was about to crush Krillin when the ball of pink ki exploded in his face, causing him to stumble away from the crippled human.

"What?!" Vegeta looked over to see Cherri floating in the air and glaring at him. "You?! But how?" Vegeta questioned angrily.

"Well it turns out the humans are more trustworthy than you, 'Prince'." Cherri said, her open palms glowing pink as she prepared two more Cherri Bombs.

"You dare disobey your prince?!" Vegeta questioned in anger and disbelief. "Bitch please; you stopped being my prince when you tried to blow me up a few minutes ago. Now die!"

Cherri pulled back both arms before throwing them forward, sending the pink ki balls sailing through the air at the prince. "Double Cherri Bomb!" She exclaimed as the twin attacks slammed into Vegeta.

One hit his chest and the other his face, both exploding on impact. The giant ape fell onto the ground, landing on his bottom. "You bitch!" Vegeta yelled at the female saiyan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Piccolo watched from the ground is disbelief as the two saiyans fought. How had Toka managed to bring an enemy over to their side? He'd watched the strange human save Cherri, but the Namek doubted that just that would have brought her over to their side.

But there wasn't time to think about that now; he had something much more important to do.

The Namek continued digging through the rubble until he recognized an orange gi. He dug out above it, finding Goku lying unconscious.

Piccolo glared at the wild haired saiyan before smacking him upside the head, waking him up. "Ow! What was that for?" Goku asked, rubbing the side of his face where he'd been smacked.

"There isn't time for sleeping numb skull! There's a giant ape monster to fight!" Piccolo exploded angrily. "Oh… Right…" Goku looked up to see Cherri fighting the giant ape.

"I only have one way to beat him, but you'll need to hold him off for about twenty seconds." Goku said, climbing from the rubble with Piccolo's help. "Right." Piccolo answered, flying off at the great ape.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cherri was flying around Vegeta at high speeds, dodging each attack he threw at her. "That's it! I'm done playing around! This ends here!" Vegeta exclaimed in rage, his mouth glowing purple with ki.

The attack grew to enormous size before Vegeta spat it at his fellow saiyan. Cherri's pinkish purple aura exploded out around her as she managed to dodge. However, the blast did graze her right arm, ripping through her skin before it continued its path to Gohan.

Gohan watched in shock as the blast approached him at high speeds. Just as he was sure he was about to die, however, a green and purple being flashed across his line of vision until it was in front of him.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed in surprise just before the blast hit his instructor. When the explosion had finished, Piccolo was barely standing in front of Gohan. "?!" Gohan grunted in surprise.

Piccolo slowly fell forward, smacking into the ground. "Mr. Piccolo why? Why did you save me?" Gohan asked as he knelt down next to the fallen Namek. "Because… You're the closest thing to a friend I've ever had…" Piccolo spoke, smiling sadly as green blood leaked from the side of his mouth.

"M-Mr. Piccolo…" Gohan said as tears streamed down his face. Piccolo's eyes slowly closed. He was gone. That meant Kami was gone as well and with him the Dragon Balls.

"Oh isn't that cute." Vegeta laughed as he watched. GOhan was shaking viciously and unstably. "… Rrrr… RRAAAAAAA!" The young hybrid suddenly exploded, causing Vegeta to draw back in surprise.

The young hybrid put the back of his left hand on his forehead then put the back of his right hand on the palm of his left.

"**MASENKO-HA!" **The livid hybrid screamed, firing a golden beam from his hands at the giant.

Vegeta held up one arm to block, taking the full force of the attack. When the smoke had cleared, the giant apes arm was burnt and without fur where the attack had hit him. Smoke came from the wound.

"Well I must admit kid that hurt." Vegeta said before stepping closer to Gohan, preparing to stomp on him. _I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo… I failed… _Gohan thought as he struggled on his hands and feet as Vegeta's foot descended on him.

"**Spirit Bomb!" **

"What now?!" Vegeta turned to see a large ball of white ki slam into his chest. "GAH!" The giant exclaimed as the white energy engulfed him, throwing him into the atmosphere with extreme speed.

Gohan, Cherri, Krillin, Toka, and Yamcha all cheered as they watched Goku finish the Great Ape.

That was it. They'd won.

The fake moon disappeared as Vegeta fell back to the ground, changing back in the process. He slammed into the ground with serious force, but he was still alive. His physical well being, on the other hand…

The beaten prince laid there with blood leaking from multiple wounds all over him. His eyes were barely open as he shakily reached into his pocket.

He soon pulled out a little key pad. The beaten prince slowly punched in a few random numbers and his pod soon appeared in the sky and landed next to him.

_Showed up, one of my team members died and the other turned against me, got my ass kicked, yep I think I'm done here. _Vegeta thought as he climbed to the pod.

"Not so fast."

The prince of all saiyans turned to see Toka standing over him with Cherri standing next to him. "You aren't going anywhere." Toka said, picking the prince up by the collar of his shirt and pulling back one fist.

"Wait!" Goku suddenly yelled. "What?" Toka asked, turning back to face the kind saiyan. "Let him go." Goku answered.

"What?! Are you insane?!" Toka exclaimed, glaring at the wild haired saiyan. "I know he's evil, and he might be better off dead, but he's a really strong opponent, and I want to fight him again some day." Goku said, pleading for his fellow saiyans life.

"… Fine, but if this comes back to bite us I'm kicking your ass." Toka said, throwing Vegeta down onto the ground.

"**Now get out of here, clown." **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**YEAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! So what'd ya think? And again, sorry for the late update, but I kept getting new games and this chapter took a lot of time to think up. But hey, now the story is up to 355 views and 2 reviews! Yeah I know the reviews are puny in numbers, but only you can make them bigger! See you next chapter, and I'll try to upload faster next time.**

**XWolf26 out until next chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11: Filler

**Alright! Chapter 11! This chapter will probably be mostly filler. It also probably won't be too long. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"**WHAT?!" **

"Like I said a moment ago sir, sixty percent of the muscles throughout your body have literally been torn to shreds." The nurse answered Toka, who was lying in a hospital bed.

Next to him was krillin, whose legs were in a cast. On the other side was Gohan, who only had a few cuts and bruises. Sitting after Krillin was Yamcha, who had bandages wrapped around his ribs. And sitting in the chair in front of them and catching glares from every Z Fighter other than Toka was Cherri.

"This planets form of healing is inefficient." Cherri said, crossing her arms after the nurse left. "Just wait until Korin gets here. He'll heal us a lot faster." Toka answered, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me! I'll put you in a comma you clown!" Cherri glared at the barefoot human. "Yeah I'm sure you won't just end up with a disabled arm and leg again." Toka said, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Rrr!" Cherri growled at the sarcastic human, who laughed in response.

The argument was interrupted as multiple people walked in the door. One was an old man, one was a blue haired woman, another had black hair and immediately ran over to Gohan, and then there was a flying cat.

The others recognized them, but since Toka didn't he had to make it priority to creep them out. A small grin crept across the strange humans face. _Fun… _He thought before disappearing from the hospital bed.

Bulma was the first one to notice. "Hey, where'd that other guy go?" She questioned. As she turned around to look, however, he was floating upside down right behind her, staring creepily into her eyes.

"Hello." He said simply; just before Bulma screamed and fell back onto her butt, gasping for breathe. "Haha!" Toka burst out laughing, holding his stomach as she glared at him.

"Yamcha, just who the _hell _is this creep?!" Bulma questioned angrily, turning to the former bandit for answers. "His name is Toka. He helped us fight the saiyans and is the reason why one of them joined us. If it wasn't for him we probably wouldn't even be here." Yamcha answered.

"Seriously? He seems a little… Off." Chi-Chi said, raising an eyebrow at the strange human who had been recently thumped by Cherri because his little stunt had annoyed her.

"He's just weird on first impressions." Krillin said. "Yeah mom, he's actually really nice and smart when you get to know him." Gohan backed Krillin up, earning a nod from his father who was lying in a bed next to him.

"Well I don't like him." Bulma said, turning her head with a "Hmph" noise. "Yamcha," Toka suddenly said, surprising everyone in the room with the sudden speech.

"I can conclude that your girl friend is some variation of a bitch." Toka said with no emotion what so ever. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Bulma yelled anhrily, running over to the strange human. "If you truly did not hear me I suggest you get your hearing checked." Toa said with a mocking lack of emotion.

"At least my girl friend isn't some psycho who tried to kill us all." Yamcha retorted, causing both Toka's and Cherri's face to burn red.

"G-girlfriend?! Are you insane?!" Toka questioned. "Yeah what?!" Cherri followed, glaring at the former bandit. Yamcha was just laughing, but he stopped when Cherri came over and clobbered him upside the head. "Idiot!" The female saiyan exclaimed.

"I hate to interrupt but I've got a delivery." A new voice said. They all turned to see a fat man with a sword at his side standing in the doorway. He had a small brown bag in his hand.

"Hey Yanjirobi." Toka said, giving a two fingered wave to the fat samurai. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Yanjirobi tossed Toka the small bag, which contained senzu beans.

Toka reached into the bag and pulled one out. He quickly ate it and immediately stood up, tearing his bandages off. The strange human said before tossing one to Krillin, Goku, Gohan, Cherri, and reluctantly threw one to Yamcha.

Soon they were all up and healthy.

"**That's better." **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Yeah I know, reeeaaaalllyyy short chapter. But like I said, basically filler. The Namek trip starts next chapter. **

**XWolf26, out 'till next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12: Nightmare

**Okay, chapter 12! This chapter might also be generally short, but it mentions something important. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_Toka! Help me!" _

"_Help me!" _

"_Toka! Please!"_

"_Save us!" _

_The young human stood and looked around him in horror. That green… Thing had just walked by and merrily destroyed the school. _

_All of his class mates were buried around him, all begging for help. But Toka had his share of injuries as well. His left shoulder had been ripped open, and a falling metal beam had ripped into the skin on his chest and left a slash mark on it. _

_He couldn't move fast enough. His mind had too much to comprehend. His rage at the green man who was just watching and laughing. His guilt. His fear. His pain. His shock. _

_Not to mention he barely had the strength to walk, let alone pull twenty nine other people out of rubble. _

_His eyes were moving around at high speeds as per usual. He had to find some way to save everyone. _

_Then he saw it. The green man lifted his right arm, aiming it at Toka and his injured classmates. _

"_Don't worry kid. It won't hurt too much." The green man said, orange ki swirling in his palm. "You… Who the hell are you?!" Toka said, glaring darkly at the green man. That thing in the back of his mind was yelling at him again. _

_**Kill! Crush! Destroy! Kill! Crush! Destroy!**_

"_I am King Piccolo. The Demon King!" The green man said, firing his blast at the fifteen year old human. Toka threw up his arms in defense, soon being engulfed by the blast along with his classmates. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Toka shoot up in his bed, panting for breath with sweat dropping down his face. "Just a dream… Just a dream…" He said, sitting back against the board at the back of the bed.

He looked around his Capsule Corp. room. After Yamcha convinced her, Bulma had let Toka and Cherri stay at Capsule Corp. as long as Toka apologized for calling her a bitch.

The strange human glanced over at the clock. 6:00 AM. "I might as well get up and take a shower… Can't let anyone see me like this." Toka said to himself, standing from the bed and grabbing another pair of clothes.

"Besides, we leave for that Namek place later today…" Toka scowled slightly. More people like the Demon King? No thanks. But he had to help revive his friends and keep Cherri in line.

On his way to the shower he picked up a dark blue towel from the closet in the hall. Capsule Corp. was still dark, but the sun would be up soon.

_It seems no one else is awake… Good. _Toka thought as he walked past the living room. As he walked through, however, he noticed Cherri lying pasted out on the couch with a bag of chips in her hands.

The strange human had to resist the urge to laugh as he remembered the night before, when Cherri had discovered the junk food and spent the rest of the night eating them while watching _Looney Toons _on the flat screen TV.

Toka got to the bathroom, slowly opening the door to make sure it didn't creek. He walked to the shower, turning it on and checking the temperature. When he turned the knob to turn on the shower head, however, it made a loud boom noise as the valve let the water run.

"Sun of a…" Toka muttered to himself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cherri was snoring on the couch when a loud boom made her shoot up from her sleep. When she did so the bag of chips she was eating was flung into the air and chips were spilled all over the room.

Cherri rolled her eyes, stepping around the chips as she made her way to the bathroom to investigate the loud noise.

"Not so fast."

Cherri turned around to see Bulma standing at the doorway to the living room, holding a broom and dust pan.

"Clean it up." Bulma ordered, causing Cherri to scowl and cross her arms before stomping over to the bluenette.

The saiyan female took the broom and dust pan, pouting as she cleaned. The pout made her a lot slower, so she wasted about ten minutes on sweeping.

"You know this would go a lot faster if you were actually trying." Bulma said as she leaned on the doorway and watched Cherri sweep to make sure she didn't leave the job.

"Ugh. Why are you awake so early anyway?" Cherri asked, putting the swept up chips in the trash. "I was just making some final preparations on the ship. Why are you up?" Bulma asked.

"There was a loud boom in that room over there." Cherri pointed to the bathroom. Bulma walked to the door and put one ear on it, hearing running water.

"Oh. Someone's in the shower." Bulma said, nodding once. "Shower..?" Cherri questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Its how people on this planet bathe." Bulma answered.

"Ah. So who's in there?" Cherri asked. "Dunno. I don't know anyone who'd be up this early." Bulma answered with a shrug.

"Well let's figure it out." Cherri said reaching for the door knob. Bulma grabbed her hand.

"Are you crazy?! You can't just walk in on someone in the shower!"

"Why?"

"Because you'll see them naked and violate their privacy!"

"Hmph. Lame…"

Cherri crossed her arms in disapproval. Bulma just shoke her head, walking back towards her bedroom. "Whatever. I'm going back to sleep." She said, throwing one hand into the air as she walked back to her room.

Cherri was about to walk away when the door opened. The female saiyan looked over to see Toka holding his shirt in his right hand and drying his hair with a towel in his left.

He had a scar from the left side of his chest to his ribs on the right. His left shoulder also bore a scar that went down just far enough to be perfectly concealed by his T-shirt sleeve. Some of his hair was matted to his forehead and the rest was sticking up.

The strange human threw the towel into the dirty cloths hamper, still not noticing Cherri until he turned from the hamper.

"Eh? Cherri? What are you doing up so early?" The strange human asked, quickly putting his shirt on. "I could ask you the same thing." Cherri answered, raising an eyebrow at the strange human and leaning against one wall.

"I always wake up early." Toka lied. "Oh really? Then how come when the other saiyans and I were attacking the planet you showed up late due to over sleeping?" Cherri called Toka on his lie.

"…" Toka remained silent. "So, I'll ask you again. Why are you up so early?" She repeated. "I just woke up early. I don't know why I just did. Geez." Toka lied again, rolling his eyes before pushing past the saiyan female.

"I don't know," Cherri said in a mocking tone as she followed Toka. "You sound pretty defensive." Cherri grinned mockingly at the strange human who glared at her in response.

"You really aren't a morning person, are you?" Cherri asked as she sat down at the table while Toka got cereal for himself.

"I don't like morning people. Or mornings. Or people." Toka replied as he put milk into his already Fruit Loops filled bowl.

The dark circles under his eyes were darker than usual. Cherri knew whatever had woken Toka up early wasn't pleasant.

"So how about you just tell me what woke you up, Mr. Moody?" Cherri questioned as Toka sat down across from her.

"You're never going to drop this, are you?" Toka said, taking in a spoonful of cereal and milk. "Not until you tell me the truth." Cherri said, nodding once.

"Ugh…" Toka rolled his eyes. "It was just a nightmare. That's all." Toka said. But it was more than that. It was a memory. One the strange human couldn't forget.

"Ha! Pansy." Cherri laughed. "Well this 'pansy' made a fool of you just a few weeks ago." Toka retorted, crushing Cherri's spirit immediately.

Cherri was about to press further about the dream when Toka stood up, walking towards the doorway.

"**I'm going back to bed."**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Alrighty! Next chapter: The Journey to Namek begins! And finishes because I'm not wasting a whole chapter on them doing nothing of importance on a ship!**

**Big thanks to the guest who said he/she liked the story. Fair warning to all, **

**SHIT IS GONNA GO DOWN IN THE NAMEK SAGA. **

**Alright, see you next chapter! **

**XWolf26 out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Madness

**Chapter 13! I'd like to thank Nafara for favoriting! Okay, onto the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Toka is in a particularly bad mood yet again. The whole trip he'd been moody, but he refused to explain why.

The other humans and half saiyan had concluded he just didn't like being stuck in the ship, but Cherri knew it was something else.

She couldn't get any information from the strange human, however. The most information she'd gotten was hearing him mutter one word to himself.

_**Memories**_

That was all he said. But this only intensified the saiyan female's curiosity. Now she was watching the barefoot human scribble away at a small notepad in his small room alone. She was peeking through the door way, trying to stay hidden from the strange human.

Toka continued scribbling away. He was listing notes of randomized memories. Something was eating at the back of his mind. Something long since forgotten. Something the barefoot human had pushed down and forced himself to forget.

But what?

The strange human continued to scribble. Surely if he went through all of his memories he'd find some sort of clue to what was tearing at the back of his mind. Then he started going through the years of his life between twelve and fifteen.

It was there. He didn't know how he knew; he just knew it was there. He knew every memory he went through in those years was missing something. But what?

He was quickly approaching _that _day. Yes, that was the key memory. That's where he'd find his answer.

Just as the strange human was about to begin his analyses of the horrid memory, however, Bulma's voice broke his concentration.

"There it is! Planet Namek!" She called out. This was somewhat good news, but it had only agitated the strange human more.

But then he felt it. The life forces that were already on Namek. A multitude of evil powers surrounded one extremely dark life force. It was pure evil, making Toka shudder momentarily. But what was more; the evil force reminded him of something.

_What is that?! And why does it feel familiar? _The strange human questioned himself.

_**I'm a little hurt that you've forgotten about me already, Goody Two Shoes. **_

Toka's eyes widened. The dark words rang inside of his skull and the memories came flooding back.

_You… _

_**About time you caught on, numb skull! You really think that sealing me away at the back of your mind would just get ride of me? **_

_You aren't real. I know you're just a figment of my imagination. _

_**Say that as much as you want, I'll still be here. And you and me both know I'm as just as real as the saiyan standing next to you. **_

_SHUT UP! _

"Uh Toka, you alright?" Cherri's voice broke Tokas intense thought. He was sweating with one hand against the wall to steady himself and the other on his head. His eyes were wide in horror and he was shaking.

"… I'm fine… I'm fine." The strange human lied through his teeth. "I feel the power too, Toka." Krillin said, patting the strange human's back.

Cherri watched as the humans and half saiyan all thought it was just the ominous power that had startled Toka. She knew better. She knew an evil feeling wouldn't bother the strange human in the slightest.

So what was it?

_**Ooh looks like she's catching on… Better watch out Goody Two Shoes, someone's already figuring you out. Won't be long before they figure out what really goes on inside that blank stare. **_It laughed in Tokas head. Toka simply clenched his teeth momentarily, making sure no one would notice.

The Z Fighters walked outside the ship, soon being yelled at Bulma because it could have been dangerous. Toka simply waved her off. They had bigger fish to fry. Two evil energies were approaching them.

_**Kill! Crush! Destroy! **_

Toka recognized the chant well. It made a faintly familiar blood lust come to the strange human. Toka clenched his fist as he suppressed a wicked laugh. He needed to get this thing under control and fast.

The two soldiers landed on a hill above them. They both wore armor that resembled the saiyan's, but they weren't saiyans. That was for sure. One had long orange hair and the other was a purplish short alien with holes for ears.

"Well what's this? Looks like we've got some intruders." The purple one said, grinning sadistically. "Well we better make sure they stay for awhile." The orange one said, aiming one blaster arm at their ship. He shot a golden beam at the ship, blowing a hole in the windshield.

Bulma screamed as the two laughed, and before the other Z fighters could do anything, Toka was behind the two soldiers.

"Hello there." The strange human said. His hair fell down over his eyes, but his voice had a darker tone. His teeth seemed sharper than usual. And above all else, he gave off an ominous feeling.

The two soldiers turned around in surprise to see the strange human. He was slouching slightly with his hands in his pockets. But the grin on his face was obvious.

The strange human jumped forward, slamming one hand into the purple ones skull, killing him instantly. The other watched in utter shock at the strange human slowly removed his hand, holding the purple soldiers brain in his hand.

"Heh… Hehe…" Toka couldn't help but laugh. It was just so funny. He didn't know why, but it was. The other backed away in terror. Sweat was rolling down his face.

"Ah the fear of a coward, is there nothing more amusing?" Toka questioned, tilting his head to the side and laughing. "E-eh… AHH!" The orange haired coward turned and flew off as fast as he could. But it wasn't fast enough.

Toka appeared above him, sending a kick right at his spin. When the kick connected a deafening snap rang across the land and was followed by the scream of the poor soldier.

He fell to the ground, screaming in agony all the way. Toka was fully aware he could no longer move his legs. But he was still alive. Good.

The suddenly sadistic human picked up the alien soldier by the head, grinning as he used his left hand grab the soldiers arm, crushing it.

"I hope you can swim with just one arm." Toka said, grinning before throwing the disabled soldier into the lake of green water next to him with such force the water moved out of the way around the soldier and let him hit the ground before enclosing on him.

Toka fell to his knees, panting for breath as his teeth became normal again and the blood lust left him. _Damn it… I need to seal him back the first chance I get. _

The Z fighters had watched in utter shock and terror as Toka had brutally murdered the two soldiers. Yamcha slowly approached the trembling human and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You really were in a bad mood, huh Toka?" The former bandit grinned at the strange human who grinned in response.

Toka slowly stood, shaking his head to regain his cool. _I kept him under control as a child; I can keep him under control now. _Toka thought behind his fake but believable smile as he stood and apologized to his friends for his act of brutality.

The strange human knew there was still one person who saw through his fake smile.

The Z fighters had decided to go on ahead and find a place to hide in Bulma's capsule house. Toka and Cherri were walking at the very back.

Just as Toka predicted, Cherri turned at him and questioned "What the _hell _was that?!" Toka pretended not to know what she meant. "Oh, did I accidentally kick a pebble at you? Sorry." The strange human said, avoiding the subject.

Cherri grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away from the others. "Not that you imbecile!" The female saiyan yelled quietly. (I know it's a contradiction. Shut up.)

"Well then I have no idea what you're talking about." The strange human lied through his teeth. Cherri pushed the lying human against the large boulder they hide behind, glaring at him as she held him by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen here you crafty bastard! I don't have time for your little games! So you're going to answer my question, and if I don't like your answer," Cherri's face got closer to his as she glared menacingly into the strange humans eyes. "You're not going to have such a good time."

Just before Toka was about to answer, however… "Whoa…" Yamcha's voice interrupted. He was looking around the rock, and from his angle it didn't exactly look like they were arguing.

Cherri immediately dropped Toka. "I-it's not what it looks like!" She exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment. Yamcha turned to look over at the other Z fighters, who were standing there waiting.

"Krillin! Looks like you owe me ten bucks!" The former bandit called, laughing. Toka shot up from the ground where he sat, immediately slugging Yamcha in the cheek, sending him skidding across the ground.

"Shaddap." The strange human said, his face also blushed in embarrassment.

"**Oww…" **

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

**Alright! They've arrived on Namek and Toka is having some mental issues! I know the basic filler is getting annoying but don't worry about it, action will be here soon enough. K? K. See ya next chapter!**

**XWolf26, out. **


	14. Chapter 14: PTO

**Okay, this chapter will be a little half-assed because I had it typed out but then my laptop lol noped me so this chapter is just going to lazily throw you right in. Sorry bruhs and bruhetts. And Goku isn't on Namek because he needs to stay and protect Earth. Just clearing that up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Get down!"

Toka pushed the others into a cave and got in just in time. Just as they got in, the evil energies they'd sensed earlier flew right over their heads.

"Did you guys see what they were carrying..?" Yamcha questioned. Toka nodded in response, but the others hadn't. Cherri was trembling and leaning against the cave wall as a cold sweat ran down her forehead.

"Cherri, what's wrong?" Toka put a hand on her shoulder. "L-Lord… F-Frieza…" She said, her trembling getting more intense.

"Lord Frieza?" Toka repeated, raising an eyebrow at the saiyan female. "Yes, the leader of the PTO…" Cherri said, grabbing her arms in a futile attempt to stop the shaking.

"And what exactly is so scary about that guy?" Yamcha questioned. "He's one hundred times more powerful than all of us combined!" Cherri said, finally removing her gave from the cave floor.

"..!" The Z Fighters reeled back in shock. "Which one was he?" Toka asked, recovering quickly from his utter shock. "The lizard looking one…" Cherri answered.

"You mean that guy in the front wearing lip stick? That's the big bad guy?" Yamcha burst into laughter, but both Cherri and Toka silenced him with a glare.

"Well, I suppose we should find out what he's doing here." Toka said. "Uh guys… The four dragon balls… They're moving in the same direction those guys were going…" Bulma said.

"You don't think...?" Krillin trailed off. "Only one way to find out. Krillin, Yamcha, you're with me. The rest of you stay here and be our back up if our power levels rise." Toka said.

"Are you completely insane?! Do you realize what's going to happen if you confront Frieza?! He'll destroy you!" Cherri exclaimed, glaring daggers at Toka. "Aww you're worried about me." Toka said before bursting off into the air.

"That..! That isn't it at all you numb skull!" The saiyan female called after him and the others.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

You aren't going to hurt anymore of our race!" One of the three Namekian warriors said, standing in front of their one elder and the two children.

"Oh please. Men, take care of them." Frieza said. In response, his five soldiers flung themselves at the Nameks, who responded with courage.

The lead Namek smacked one soldier aside, where his friend caught the soldier with a ki beam, killing him. The next threw a punch at the third Namek, who caught said fist and threw a knee into the soldier's chest, shattering it and killing the soldier.

The other three rocketed at the lead, who jumped forward, slamming his left fist into the middle ones face and breaking his neck. He then grabbed the body and used it to block the on coming ki beam from the left soldier and used it to propel himself at the right one, who he flipped over.

In mid flip, the Namek leader grabbed the neck of the soldier and broke it before using it as a shield for the next ki beam. Throwing the body to the side, the Namek leader shot a beam from his mouth and through the chest of his enemy.

Frieza sighed in annoyance before looking over to Dadoria. "Kill them." He said simply, watching Dadoria grin and nod in response.

Dadoria rocketed forward and pulled back one fist, but just as he threw it at the lead Namek he was stopped in his tracks. He looked up to see a somewhat pale figure keeping his fist in place.

"Yeah I'm going to stop you right there." Toka said, his face expressionless as he ducked under another one of Dadoria's punches and sent his own directly into the oafs' chest, sending him into the air where the strange human fired off two wolf head ki blasts.

Dadoria threw up his arms in a block, unaware of what the blasts were meant to do. The two heads latched onto his arms, burning at his skin before exploding in a flash of blue.

"Yamcha, Krillin, pick up the kids and haul ass!" Toka said quickly as he turned his head to the human fighters while motioning for the others to follow. They all quickly blasted off into the air, Toka in the back.

"Oh hell no!" Dadoria shot off after Toka, who turned and fired more of the Wolf Pack at him. This stopped Dadoria in his tracks, making him speed back to only be caught in the teeth of the attack again.

"GAH!" The oaf exclaimed as the blue explosion engulfed him. Frieza was clenching the arm rest of his bubble chair in anger, but his teeth began to grit at he heard Toka laugh and yell "Gotcha bitch!"

"Next time I see that fool I'm going to gut him like a fish…" Frieza muttered to himself through clenched teeth.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Where are we going to go with all these people?" Krillin asked Toka as they flew. "Back to the cave of course!" Toka answered. "With all these people?" Yamcha asked. Toka laughed in response. "We're gonna get on Bulma's nerves and I'm going to take an unhealthy amount of enjoyment out of it." Toka grinned.

"Thank you for your help." The elder Namek said. "No problem, I just wish we could have shown up earlier…" Krillin said, looking at the ground. One of the Namek warriors put a hand on his shoulder. "But you saved some of us. That's what matters."

Soon they'd all landed in front of the cave, where Cherri ran out and thumped Toka across the back of the head. "What the _hell _is wrong with you, just flying off like that?!" She exclaimed, thumping him again.

"Calm down ya psycho!" Toka exclaimed, the vain on his forehead popping out. "I was actually doing something important! What were you doing, panting your nails?!" This comment earned the strange human a right hook across the face.

Krillin and Gohan had to hold back Cherri while Yamcha held back Toka. The lead Namekian fighter stepped between them. "Enough." He said.

"Right… Sorry." Toka said as he and Cherri calmed down. "Let's just get inside." Krillin said, leading them all inside. There they saw Bulma's capsule house, and Toka volunteered to knock.

Bulma opened the door and her jaw dropped in shock, making Toka burst into laughter while he motioned for the Namekians to enter the house.

"So, what are your names?" Toka said after recovering from his laughter. "I'm Manek." Said the lead Namek fighter. "My name is Moori." Said the elder Namek. "My name is Dende." Said the little Namekian.

"What about you two?" Toka looked over to the other two Namekian fighters. "Thrall." One said. "Kenmei." The other said.

Toka suddenly turned his head to the cave door. "Oh no…" The strange human muttered. "What is it?" Manek questioned. "That pink… Lard… Thing is on its way." Toka said, walking to the door.

"I'm the strongest here so I'll fight him. I'll lead him from here to a plain away from the hide out. Then he won't know where we're hiding. After I do away with him I'll destroy his scouter thingamajig because I do believe he has the last one." Toka explained.

Just as the strange human was about to walk out the door, however, he felt someone grab him by the arm. "Not this time, Panda-eyes! I'm going with you." Cherri said, glaring daggers at the strange human.

"… Fine. I suppose I'll need back up incase the multi-gendered minion shows up anyway." Toka said after a moment of thinking. "Good! Now move it!" Cherri pulled the strange human roughly out of the house and the cave.

"Hey..! Slow down!" Toka said as he was pulled from the cave.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dadoria flew through the air, grumbling to himself and rubbing the torn skin on his cheek. "I can't believe that little punk put a gash this size on me…" Dadoria grumbled.

Suddenly his scouter beeped and he turned to see a spiky haired figure shrouded in a purple aura rushing towards him. "..!" Dadoria grunted just before the figure slammed into his gut.

"Gah!" The pink tub of lard exclaimed as he fell from the air and into the ground. "Fancy meeting you here, Dadoria." Vegeta said smugly as he floated to the ground before the henchman.

"Vegeta..?!" Dadoria questioned in shock as he struggled to his feet. Vegeta chuckled maniacally as he cracked his knuckles. "That's my name." The saiyan prince said.

"You're a fool to attack me. You aren't strong enough to take me on!" Dadoria said, cracking a grin. "I don't know Dadoria, you look a little banged up." Vegeta grinned. "Where'd that mark come from?"

"Some little punk caught me by surprise." Dadoria said, but Vegeta's laugh wasn't the only response he got…

"Little punk eh?" The voice suddenly broke in. Both Dadoria and Vegeta looked up in shock to see Toka standing a top a small over hang above them, Cherri standing next to him.

"Oh hi Vegeta! Long time no see!" Toka said with mocking friendliness as he waved to the saiyan prince. Vegeta gritted his teeth. "You..."

"Me." Toka said, his expression becoming serious as he moved his left hand down from the wave, blue ki firing from his palm and into the space between Dadoria and Vegeta, shrouding them in dust.

"Multi Cherri Bomb!" Cherri exclaimed, throwing a barrage of miniature Cherri Bombs into the dust, causing a larger explosion and more dust to be thrown into the air.

"That's for trying to kill me, asshole!" Cherri yelled into the smoke.

"Rrr… GALICK GUN!" Vegeta roared just before a giant wave of purple ki rocketed from the smoke at the two Z Fighters.

"**Oh crap…"**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Okay, sorry for the kinda short chapter and for the really long wait for the chapter, but like I said at the top my computer lol noped me and then I just did **_**not **_**want to make a new version of the chapter. Soooo… Yeah. See you next chapter, bla bla bla. **

**XWolf26, out. **


	15. Chapter 15: Cherri's Power

**Okay, Chapter 15! So after this chapter I'll be taking a break for I don't know how long due to personal stuff. Oh and I have a new rule. **

**No new reviews, no new chapters. **

**Yeah. This is chapter 15 and I've only got 3 reviews, yet I have 755 views. You might think "I don't need to review. Someone else probably already did." No. Even if someone did, I'd appreciate your review as well. K? K. Now onto the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"**Galick Gun!" **

The purple wave of ki ripped through the air, electricity coursing around it as it rocketed towards the two Z Fighters.

_Shit! _Toka thought before jumping In front of Cherri and holding up his arms in an X form to block.

"Gate of Strength: Open!" Toka exclaimed, his muscles bulking out as the blast collided with his arms. The strange human grunted in pain as he was pushed back, his feet leaving skid marks on the ground.

Toka growled as he felt his arms burning. But in a sudden burst of strength, the strange human forced his arms to the left, sending the ki beam flying that way and across the horizon. As it left their sight, a sudden explosion of purple came from the horizon.

"Bitch please…" Toka said, his arms dropping to his sides as he fell to one knee. "Toka..!" Cherri put an arm on his shoulder, a concerned look on her face.

"How pathetic. You actually care for that pathetic human?" Vegeta laughed as he mocked.

"This human could have killed you back on Earth and was strong enough to send your strongest attack away. If anyone here is pathetic, it's you, you pathetic excuse for a prince!" Cherri exploded, standing to her full height as her aura flared around her.

"What did you just say to me?!" Vegeta questioned in rage, the vain on his forehead popping out. "Did I stutter, short stack?!" Cherri yelled, forcing her open palms together before tensing the muscles in each.

Vegeta shot off towards the saiyan female in a blind rage, not noticing the sudden flash of pinkish purple ki in her palms. The ki shrunk and grew and swirled in her palms as her yell pierced the air.

Just as Vegeta reached the saiyan female, who had her palms aimed right in his face, the attack exploded from her palms and engulfed the saiyan prince. The only thing that could be heard over the roar of the blast was the roar that exploded from Cherri's throat.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dadoria watched as Vegeta rocketed towards Cherri with a cold sweat. These people had to be much stronger than he. If Vegeta had gotten as strong as he had, he knew Cherri must have also become stronger.

This fear was confirmed as he watched the saiyan prince be engulfed in the blast Cherri had sent at him. And at point blank range as well.

The ground shook in fear of the power that was being exposed above it as Dadoria grinned. This was his chance to escape. With Cherri having used all that energy and Vegeta probably being dead, he could escape with ease.

He made a mad dash for the opening between the mountains that surrounded them. _Nice try Vegeta, but I'm not dying today. _The henchman thought as he made it to the opening. Just as he was about to run through, however…

"Not so fast."

Toka landed in front of the henchman, smirking with his arms crossed. "W-what?! You?!" Dadoria stuttered in surprise. "I have a name, clown." Toka said.

"How are you even here?! I saw you collapse!" Dadoria said. "Looks can be deceiving. I just needed a moments rest. The rest of it was just a convincing act to awake Cherri's anger and power."

"I'm a lot smarter than I look." Toka said, tapping his head. _**You're also insane in the membrane. **_The Voice interrupted. _Shut it. _

"Rrr… Take this!" Dadoria suddenly exclaimed, throwing one arm forward and sending a sudden purple blast of ki at Toka from point blank range.

"Got him." Dadoria said confidently. "You know you really shouldn't yell 'Take this' before you attempt a sneak attack. Kinda takes out the sneak part." Toka said as the smoke cleared out around him.

"..!" Dadoria backed up slightly. "You know, I'm sure there was some advantage to hiring a pink, obese, lobster-man for a henchmen," Toka shot forward, ramming his right knee into Dadoria's chin and sending his skidding across the ground.

"But for the life of me," Toka jumped into the air, coming down with one leg slamming into Dadoria's sternum and sending cracks through the ground under the large henchman.

"I just can't see it." Toka said as Dadoria coughed up blood. He reached down and picked up Dadoria by the neck.

"Now you listen and you listen good." Toka said, glaring darkly into the eyes of his enemy. "You tell Frieza that he better give up his Dragon Balls or I will hunt him down and I will gut him like a fish. You got that?!" Toka saidas Dadoria's face started to become purple from lack of oxygen.

After Dadoria nodded Toka threw him to the ground and spat on him. "Now get out of my sight." The strange human said. In response, Dadoria stood and ran through the pass before jumping into the air and bursting off as fast as his injured body would allow.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Vegeta was lying in the deepest part of the giant crater that he had been thrown into. Blood leaked from his mouth and nose as a shadow covered his eyes.

He was hanging onto the thread of life he had as he slowly opened his eyes to see Cherri standing over him. "Kakarot isn't here to save you this time. You're dead meat." The saiyan female said as she extended her right arm and open palm to the fallen prince.

"Cherri, wait."

"..!?" Cherri looked up to see Toka at the top of the crater. "He can still be of use." Toka said in the completely blank tone he used when he used his immense brain power.

"What..? But how could he" Toka cut her off.

"**Just trust me on this." **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I know, short chapter. But like I said, I got stuff to do IRL. Sorry 'bout ma damn luck. See you all later, **

**XWolf26, out.**


End file.
